1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved flow control device for an implantable prosthesis and more particularly to an improved flow control device for an implantable penile erection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my copending patent application, Ser. No. 526,893, filed Aug. 26, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,242, there is described a vapor pressure actuated penile erection device. That device utilizes a vapor pressure driven fluid that is stored in an implanted reservoir and released by the manual actuation, through the skin, of a subcutaneous flow control device. The released fluid actuates two hollow, fluid filled elastomer cylinders in the corpora cavernosa of a penis, causing the cylinders to expand and stiffen, thereby creating an erect state of the penis. A flaccid state of the penis is created by manual squeezing of the penis with one hand while simultaneously using the other hand to manually open the flow control device, thus driving the fluid back into the reservoir and thereby creating the flaccid state.
Although the flow control device described in my above-mentioned application operates satisfactorily, I now have developed a new and improved flow control device, which has been tested and actually used in human subjects. This flow control device forms the subject matter of this invention and has several significant operating and manufacturing advantages over the device described in my copending application.